Agumon
Agumon Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon in lines 8, 14, and 25, and from Koromon to Greymon with a Digi-Egg and Garurumon without in line 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appears in Takato Matsuki's dream when he wants to fight with Guilmon. A basic sketch of Agumon can be seen in a picture frame with two of the Monster Makers, who created the basic idea for and studied Digimon in this series. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card, titled "PF HP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Agumon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair. One is standing next to a Veemon. Digimon Xros Wars Several Agumon appear within the Xros Heart army in Taiki's dream. During the battle with Ebidramon, ChibiKamemon retrieves a box containing five of the legendary DigiMemories for Taiki, and the set includes an Agumon DigiMemory. Taiki eventually uses the DigiMemory's "Triple Baby Flame" against AncientVolcamon in order to distract him, so that Shoutmon X4 can deliver the final blow. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon are being trained by Leo at Lord HolyAngemon's castle on Taichi Yagami's and Zeromaru's first visit. These Agumon then digivolve into Champions and are sent across the Digital World to protect cities, three of which become Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon are among the young digimon in Star City who want to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon and will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World Agumon is one of the Digimon Hiro can start with if he says he likes day (if he said he owns a Digivice) or that he has friends (if he doesn't have a Digivice). Hiro can find another Agumon when he first exits File City. Agumon appears in the first area of the Native Forest, and serves as the first battle in the game. Once beaten, this Agumon manages the City Bank. Agumon digivolves from Koromon, and can digivolve into Greymon, Meramon, Birdramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, or Tyrannomon depending on its stats. Several Agumon work for Ogremon as members of the "Bandits" that Hiro has to defeat. After Hiro clears the Ogre Base the first time, the gang of Agumon decrease to two, and finally separate from their boss when it quits its profession to patrol the city. Digimon World 2 Agumon can be one of the Digimon Akira starts with if he joins the Gold Hawk Guard Tamer Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon or Omnimon depending on its DP. Agumon is one of the only rookies that are not seen in any domains. in order to obtain one, you must have to DNA Digivolve 2 Greymons. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If Junior does not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give him one if he gets the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When Junior plays "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool him. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. In the PAL/Japanese versions, Agumon appears in various colors. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter Digimon. Agumon can be digivolved to WarGreymon after completing Undead Yard. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Agumon card is #027 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 570 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Pepper Breath", inflicts 380 damage, its attack, "Spirit Fire", inflicts 200 damage, and its attack, "Cross Fire", inflicts 120 damage, and reduces the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon Battle Spirit There are two Agumon who appear: Tai's partner and a second named . ExAgumon digivolves to Omnimon and is unlocked by beating the game with Gabumon. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 The two Agumon in Digimon Battle Spirit return in this game. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agumon is a playable character, first digivolving to Greymon then WarGreymon. Digimon Racing Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to Greymon and can dedigivolve to Koromon. Digimon Battle Agumon can digivolve from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon. Agumon can be found in Square World North. Agumon can digivolve to Tyranomon then MetalTyranomon and final BlackWarGreymon by Card evolution There was also a "Now what.... Koromon?!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Koromon whose Digivolutions are Agumon, DexDorugamon, Andromon, and Imperialdramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Agumon is the first partner Digimon for the player. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve into Greymon or GeoGreymon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath'This attack is named "Pepper Fire" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the ''Digimon Adventure'' movie. (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. * : Attacks with claws. *'Spirit Fire' (Spitfire): Shoots a small blast of fire from its mouth. *'Cross Fire'This attack is named "Claw Attack" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Cross Fight): Gathers power and then either bites foe and slashes them with claws. *'Battle Hawk'"Battle Hawk" is the name of the axe wielded on Bo-1dw and Agumon's starter weapon in Digimon World 4. *'Triple Baby Flame': Performs "Pepper Breath" alongside two other Agumon, fusing the three flames into a gigantic fireball. Variations / Subspecies *BlackAgumon / BlackAgumon (2006 anime) *SnowAgumon / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) *DotAgumon *Agumon X *Agumon (2006 anime) *Agumon Hakase / NiseAgumon Hakase *SantaAgumon / BushiAgumon BlackAgumon for this Digimon. |japname=Agumon (Black) |image= |level=Rookie |attribute=Virus |family=Nature Spirits |type=Reptile |from=PagumonDigimon World DS |to=BlackGreymonDigimon Rumble Arena 2 DarkTyrannomon |actors= |appears=Digimon World DS |partner= |cards=St-136, Bo-754, DT-219 }} BlackAgumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black Agumon". Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon-black/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon (Black)] Digimon World 3 BlackAgumon appears as an NPC during side-quests. There are 7 BlackAgumon: One you have to card battle to find out where Etemon's mic was, one that has Etemon's mic, and 5 that have the five rare brown Program cards. However BlackAgumon does not appear as a card. Digimon Battle Spirit BlackAgumon appears as a playable Digimon and digivolves to BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackAgumon is an unlockable character who digivolves into BlackGreymon and further into BlackWarGreymon. Digimon World DS BlackAgumon appears as a boss and as a playable character, the boss later digivolves into DarkTyrannomon, which you fight him again, as a playable character it digivolves from Pagumon and into DarkTyrannomon. He also appears in Training Peak as an enemy. He was also destroyed helping you, though he is reborn and given to you as a Pagumon and you must raise it to it's "true" form. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon at level 7 with an attack stat of 75 and can digivolve to DarkTyrannomon or Monochromon. It can be found in the Process Factory. BlackAgumon also has a slightly higher attack stat than Agumon putting BlackAgumon into the Attacker category. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon or Tankmon. It can be found in the Packet Coast. Attacks * Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Attacks the opponent by disgorging flame breath from its mouth. * Spitfire Variations / Subspecies * Agumon / SnowAgumon * BlackAgumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon (2006 anime)] Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon are seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 7 and digivolves into either Greymon or GeoGreymon. Agumon can be found in Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. It is a very strong digimon for a rookie. Digimon Battle Agumon is obtainable by the Agumon T.F.U. that allows a partner digimon to transfrom into Agumon. It may digivolve to GeoGreymon at LV 21. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Baby Volcano': Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. *'Baby Claw': The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies *Agumon *BlackAgumon (2006 anime) / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) *"Agumon Burst Mode" BlackAgumon (2006 anime) BlackAgumon (2006 anime) is a redesign of BlackAgumon in accordance with the redesign of the original Agumon into its 2006 anime form. Digimon World Data Squad This BlackAgumon appears in digimon world data squad. He is in the evolutionary tree of Biyomon digivolves from BlackGabumon and digivolves to BlackToyAgumon or Black Greymon. Attacks * Spitfire * * Baby Flame: Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. Variations / Subspecies * BlackAgumon * Agumon (2006 anime) / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) "Agumon Burst Mode" "Agumon Burst Mode" is the unofficial name for an Agumon (2006 anime) with an aura akin to those Digimon who have undergone Burst Digivolution. It has a fiery dragon-like tail and wings, and the bracers on its arms elongate into reins. Digimon Data Squad Variations / Subspecies *Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon X Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Agumon is partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru is controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appears as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru manages to get Agumon to digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Digimon Battle Agumon X is a separate Digimon from Agumon, with Koromon as its In-Training form and has the GeoGreymon Digivolution line. It is unobtainable in normal game play. Currently, as of May 19, 2010, you can buy an item called Agumon X T.F.U. and change your starter digimon into Agumon X. Attacks *'Baby Burner' *'Spitfire' Variations / Subspecies *Agumon Notes and References es:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles